fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Fazbear's Fright
This is about the horror attraction and main setting of the third game. If you were looking for the novella series, See Fazbear Frights. '' '''Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction' is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and is the setting for the game. The building itself is a replica of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and it is located inside of an amusement park as a horror attraction meant as a revival of the legends that had surrounded the building. The building comes equipped with old animatronic parts and suits, true-to-life decor, and complete with dim lighting; customers would walk through the area as if it were a haunted house. The Guard functioned as both a genuine guard in the night and a performer in the day. History Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Thirty years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed its doors, the current owners decided to cash in on the franchise's reputation by creating a horror attraction themed after the restaurant. After much investigation, several parts and scraps were discovered and salvaged, ranging from paper plate dolls to (what could be) an old Foxy head and many more, but the biggest find came when a fully suited animatronic, Springtrap, was found inside the boarded up Safe Room. The player character was hired exactly one week prior to opening precisely to play the role of the security guard who would receive the clients at the exit. However, paranormal activity began to occur, ranging from hallucinations due to a malfunctioning ventilation system to Springtrap attempting to harm the guard. 's Custom Night]] The attraction never saw the light of day, as it burned down barely six days after the guard commenced their tenure. Only a few scraps survived the fire, and were soon salvaged and auctioned off. The burnt out remains of Fazbear's Fight can be seen in the Golden Freddy Mode cutscene from ''Sister Location's Custom Night, where Springtrap leaves. Help Wanted Fazbear's Fright is recreated in ''Help Wanted'' via the FNAF 3 levels in the Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience. Trivia * Fazbear's Fright is the first place the player works at that is not a pizzeria. * After beating Nightmare (Night 6), the player receives a newspaper informing that Fazbear's Fright burned down before opening to the public. The cause of the fire is unknown, but is hinted in Night 1's phone call to be a result of faulty wiring. ** Notably, the newspaper says that the local authorities "have not ruled out foul play". This has caused some to theorize that someone, either the unnamed player character or Henry, or even Springtrap, burned the establishment, knowing it would be blamed on the faulty wiring. While this has some evidence in the game itself, it is mostly speculation. ** Interestingly, the newspaper's unfocused segments are not the standard message seen in the newspapers of the past two games, but rather trivia about the franchise. This also applies to the newspaper clipping shown at the start of the game. *** If the newspaper clipping at the end of the game is brightened and edited, Springtrap's silhouette is found behind the Freddy Fazbear figurine. This leads to the possibility that Springtrap survived the fire and could have been sold in the auction. **** This is supported by Springtrap's appearance in Sister Location. * Unlike the previous establishments, Fazbear's Fright has a visible entrance and exit on the Monitor, evidenced by CAM 01 and CAM 10. * Unlike the first two games, no paycheck is received upon completing Night 5 and 6. Instead, it is replaced with an ending, either good or bad depending on whether the player completed the hidden minigames or not, and a newspaper saying that the horror attraction burnt down due to faulty wiring, respectively. Category:Main Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Sister Location Category:Help Wanted